Heretical God Force
The Heretical God Force is an ancient and heaven-defying technique that can move the world laws and even absorb their mystery! One could infer that the Heretical God Force was at least a transcendent divine might! A transcendent divine might would be born only every million years, several million years, or even longer than that. Moreover, after some transcendent divine mights were created, they would slowly be lost to time. For instance, the Heretical God Force. If the Heretical God Force hadn’t been accidentally obtained by a supreme elder of the Divine Realm as he was exploring the ancient ruins of an Evil God, and if Lin Ming hadn’t accidentally obtained the soul fragment of this Divine Realm supreme elder after he had died, then this transcendent divine might would have been lost forever in the universe. Taking a broad view, it was difficult to find a single transcendent divine might even in the entire Divine Realm. Each and every one was a heaven-shaking world-changing supernatural power. One could infer this from just the Primordius martial intent. Lin Ming had only grasped a third of the Primordius martial intent, and yet it was able to enhance his combat strength to such a degree. The might of the complete Primordius martial intent could be imagined. And the Heretical God Force was even beyond that of the complete Primordius martial intent! But, the nature of this secret skill was focused on auxiliary cultivation, passive support, and helping to perceive the Laws; its striking power wasn’t its greatest strength. Information The Heretical God Force was truly worthy of being called a transcendent divine might. A normal cultivation method followed the Heavenly Dao Laws to display a semblance of combat strength, and even a peak heaven-step cultivation method was only able to apply the Heavenly Dao Laws to the extreme. However, only a transcendent divine might was able to control the Heavenly Dao to a certain degree; it was a cultivation method capable of altering the Heavenly Dao! A cultivation method of this rank was in itself a violation of the universe and an existence that angered the Heavenly Dao. It was an ability that controlled the Heavenly Dao and used it as a tool, so how could a transcendent divine might not stir the rage of the Heavenly Dao? Thus, when a transcendent divine might was born unto the world, it would also bring upon itself heavenly tribulation! Only when the transcendent divine might survived the Heavenly Dao would it truly be considered alive. The Heretical God Force was a transcendent divine might and thus able to change the Heavenly Dao to a certain extent. It was a cultivation method capable of suppressing heavenly tribulation. Abilities * Boost in true essence - increase in comprehensive strength ** Using ‘Heretical God Force’s’ mystical ability, it was possible to greatly enhance one’s strength for a short time, and true essence would also increase. ‘Heretical God Force’ was not a cultivation method, but it also wasn’t a martial skill or movement ability; it was actually able to make a martial artist’s martial skills stronger, and their movement abilities quicker. * Law engraving ** It could be used to engrave the laws of the world. * Dual Fire and Thunder ** The Heretical God Force was only discovered to absorb fire and thunder energy. ** When Lin Ming first discovered that the Heretical God Seed could absorb thunder and fire, he had experimented with the other elements to see if they would respond in the same way. However, there hadn’t been any response to those elements from the Heretical God Seed. * Baptism of Laws ** When one reaches a certain level of enlightenment, a martial artist can use the stored energy and laws present in the Heretical God Force and undergo a baptism of laws. This was similar to a martial artist being baptized by the Heavenly Dao as they crossed the ninth stage of Life Destruction. Although one’s baptism of Laws was far inferior to the baptism of the Heavenly Dao during Ninefall, there was still a similar effect! Origin The Heretical God Force was a cultivation method created by an ancient Evil God. A Supreme Elder from the Realm of the Gods had stumbled upon a massive lucky chance within the ancient ruins of this Evil God, thus obtaining the cultivation method manual. Afterwards, he had died before having enough time to thoroughly perceive it. From that point on, only Lin Ming was aware of the Heretical God Force. As for who that Evil God was, Li Ming had no idea. But what he was sure about was that the Evil God was absolutely far more formidable than this Burning Heaven Senior. It was likely that the Evil God was an existence that stood at the highest peak of martial artists, a ‘True God’. With such a person, the cultivation methods left behind likely approached the very source of all Laws to a near infinite degree. Levels This secret technique was divided into six different stages: * The first stage was able to enhance a human’s strength and true essence by 50%. * The second stage could enhance one’s abilities by 100%. * The third 150%, and so on, until the final sixth stage, which could enhance one’s original strength and true essence force by three times. Heretical God Sprout It was during the time that Lin Ming was being chased by Bi Ruyu and the Second Demon Envoy into the Nine Heavens Thunder Dominion that the God Seed had sprouted.Chapter 815 – New Life From Destruction At this moment, a scene occurred that frightened Lin Ming. With a crackling ‘ka ka ka’ ''sound, on the surface of the Heretical God Seed that had withstood the endless might of the heavens, a crack clearly emerged! Lin Ming could only stare blankly on at the crack on the Heretical God Seed. It was so clear, so hideous, so ferocious that it seemed like the maw of a vicious beast, slowly opening wide. The sound of cracking continued, falling into Lin Ming’s ears like a thunderclap. The crack continued to expand until the entire Heretical God Seed had been split in two halves. Then, a stunning scene took place. A purple and red bud gradually shot up from the ruins of the broken seed, slowly working hard to grow upwards. It had a faint misty glow, and small flames and arcs of lightning twined around it. It was like a newborn divine plant god. The Heretical God Seed… sprouted? The Heretical God Force was an arcane technique left behind by an ancient Evil God. It had been the greatest stroke of luck for the Realm of the Gods Supreme Elder who found this cultivation method, but he had died before having the time to fully comprehend it.Chapter 816 – Heretical God Sprout Actually, as for what secrets the Heretical God Force had and just what would happen once he practiced it to higher levels, he actually had no idea where to even begin finding out. He could only blaze his way forwards and find out by practicing it. He didn’t think that after withstanding the impact of a top grade heaven-step Thunder Soul as well as the near-infinite amount of golden thunder in a 10 mile radius, the Heretical God Seed would actually sprout! The Heretical God Seed was in truth a theoretical object condensed from energy; it was not a real seed. Lin Ming had never imagined that the Heretical God Seed would develop like a real seed and actually bud. '''Sprout Leaves' Slowly, the Heretical God Seed’s bud grew an inch and two tender young stems stretched outwards. On top of these two stems, two leaves curled upwards. One leaf was red and the other was gold. These leaves slowly began to grow. Not only were their colors different but they were also different shapes. The red leaf was shaped like a heart and the gold leaf was long and narrow, as if it were forming a small sword. Trivia * Although this ‘Heretical God Force’ is not a martial skill, in terms of its actual combat efficiency, it is much stronger than any martial skill, and what was most abnormal is that this ‘Heretical God Force’ does not conflict with martial skills. If a martial artist opened this ‘Heretical God Force’ state, then one would still be able to use a martial skill, and the martial skill’s power would be increased. * At first, Lin Ming assumed that the Heretical God Force was incomplete. But, Lin Ming didn’t expect it to be complete all this time. Those transcendent divine mights that were dug up in ancient ruins were often incomplete. It was only that Lin Ming hadn’t cultivated it to a high enough boundary so he was unable to determine whether or not it was complete. Also, practicing the Heretical God Force was not easy. He needed to constantly absorb divine flames and thunder in the world in order to nourish the constant growth of the Heretical God Force. Just as it was, the Heretical God Force’s exquisite profoundness in the Laws was extremely exaggerated References Category:Cultivation Techniques